


A Breath Before the World Burns Down

by Nyxxie



Series: Adams [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A little before the vault characterization, F/M, Journalist Nate, Mentions of PTSD, Nora's got a potty mouth, Pre-War United States (Fallout), Soldier Nora, Various family members mentioned, tobacco and other evil substances mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxxie/pseuds/Nyxxie
Summary: A soldier meets a writer at a wedding. Hijinks insue





	A Breath Before the World Burns Down

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago, just thoughts and ideas

Nora hated weddings. Hated anything really involving barely tolerated distant family members and acquaintances, especially the ones her sister invited. She could think of so many better ways to be spending her leave; going camping up North, spending some one on one time with Mum, but instead Marianne had decided to get married to her fiancee of three years, and of course she’d wanted her big sister to be there.  
For most of the party, Nora had stayed stoically in a corner, clutching her bourbon like a lifeline and scowling at passersby. A few people gave her odd looks, taking in the suit and jacket and short cropped hair, staring at the livid facial scars before remembering their manners and turning away. The woman snorted, and sipped her bourbon, making it last before braving the crowd to grab more in a bit.  
“Nora!” Her sister squealed in delight, pushing through a gaggle of second cousins, surprisingly hubby-less. “Oh, I just have to introduce you to a friend of mine.”  
Here it comes, Nora thought darkly. Behind Marianne was a man, about Nora’s age, who looked awkward and uncomfortable. Her sister probably had noticed, but was ignoring it because that's how Marianne operated.  
“Nora, this is one of my buddies from law school. Lex, this is my sister, the one I was telling you about.” Marie gushes, her smile as dazzling as the lights over the dance floor.  
“The, uh, soldier, right?” The man asked awkwardly.  
“Sure.” Nora muttered. “Nice to meet you.” She said, a little more loudly, before starting towards the exit. “See you in a bit, Marie.”  
Her sisters pretty pink lips turned in a frown, and she crossed her arms. “Nora, what are you doing?”  
“Going for a smoke. I heard our cousin Lindy’s available.” Nora said over her shoulder, almost running to the exit and fumbling for the package of Grey Tortoises in her pocket. It wasn’t the first time Marie had tried to set her up, but she’d kinda hoped the little Boston Socialite turned law student would have been too tied up with her handsome, man candy husband to do it at her own fucking wedding. This had been a mistake. Shoulda headed up outta Concord, shoulda told Marianne no.  
Fuck.  
Outside was cool and clear, a pleasant April evening on the outskirts of Boston. The city was almost distant noise where they were, and Nora could appreciate the quiet. It was hard to find these days. She didn’t even notice him until she’d pulled out her lighter, and he’d cleared his throat.  
“Uh, hey.”  
A quick sidelong glance showed a sheepishly smiling guy, suspiciously similar to Marie’s starving college buddies leaning against the wall. Scruffy looking guy, his blue eyes peering through large glasses and clothes cheap though well kept. She took a drag from her cigarette, and held out her carton to him.  
“I, uh, don’t smoke.” He said. “Just, needed a breather. Don’t normally, but Marie’s a handful even for me.”  
Nora surprised herself by chuckling. “No kidding.” She put the pack away and went back to the nicotine rush, mindful of her company the entire time. Socialization wasn’t her strong suit, but he obviously didn’t really like silence. It made him nervous, so he spoke up to stave off the quiet.  
“So, how do you know Marie?” He asked.  
“She’s my sister.” Nora replied, surprised at the ease she’d admitted it. “And you?”  
“Oh, I met her at the library doing research for an article.” He said. “I’m a journalist. Nate Adams.” He held out his hand, looking at her expectantly. He wore a more confident smile now, blue eyes lit up and warm. He had a dimple, which she promptly questioned noticing. Her brain didn’t stop screaming at her when she took his hand, cigarette caught between her lips. “Nora Howard.” She said. Her curt response didn't phase him, and he didn’t stare. She noticed it almost immediately, that he made eye contact rather than look at her scars.  
“Marie mentioned a sister a few times. Nice to meet you finally.” He said.  
“She try to set you up with me?” Nora grumbled, eyebrows furrowing. Nate laughed.  
“Yeah, actually. Marie’s a little matchmaker.”  
“I hate it. Always hated it when I lived at home, still hate it.”  
“Wanna head out?” He asked suddenly. She looked at him, and he seemed startled as well. “I mean, look, neither of us wanna be here and there’s a bar in town that’s pretty quiet this time of night.”  
“Marie’ll be pissed.” Nora said mildly, though she felt a smile curling her lips.  
“Probably.” Nate replied. He sounded unconcerned, and she found herself nodding. “Sure. Why not?” She stomped out her cigarette and turned to him. “Lead the way. Mr. Adams.”  
\----  
She woke up to the sound of running water.  
Nora sat up, instantly regretting it as her head throbbed. Almost everything hurt, dull, angry pain that only came from one thing. Fuck.  
“Well, well, my knight in shining armour is up and about.”  
A t-shirt and jean clad Nate emerged from what looked to be a bathroom, a bruise blooming on his cheek. Nora groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, sitting back on what she surmised was his bed, realising she was still in her pants and dress shirt, though her jacket had been removed. “Ah, fuck me, what’d I do?” She moaned. Popping one eye open to stare at her companion, she frowned. “Not you, I hope.”  
He chuckled. “Nah. We went to Sweeney’s, you had a shot too many and took offense to the woman getting handsy beside me. You punched her, then picked a fight with her boyfriend. Something about protecting my honour or something.”  
“And you’re hurt, why?” She jerked upright. “Oh, shit, did I hit you?”  
“Eh, I’ve had worse. And you apologized, profusely. Have to say, I barely know you and those apologies seemed out of place.” He grinned. “If it’s any consolation, we managed to escape before the police came and most of the people there were too hammered to make a statement. All in all, as far as first dates go, not my worst and one of my more interesting.”  
“Date, huh?” She said. “Are we calling ditching my sisters wedding a date?”  
“Uh, if you wanna.”  
“Barely remember it. Might wanna try again. Preferably without me getting blackout drunk and starting a bar fight, then punching my ‘damsel in distress.’” She said.  
Wait, what? What the hell, Eleanora Grace Howard, you are not flirting. Sure, he’s handsome and friendly and what the fuck is he smiling?  
“Never figured I’d be a damsel, but I’ll roll with it. Need something for that headache?” He asked. She nodded.  
Nora had a strange morning, Nate mothering her, feeding her casserole his Nana sent him so he wouldn’t starve with a side of coffee and aspirin. Her left eye was swollen, as was her lower lip, her knuckles were bruised and her pant leg ripped, but there was a smile that kept creeping onto her face whenever he cracked a stupid joke or told her a story about his classmates. She didn’t usually like the talkers, but it was easy to tell Nate wasn’t just talking because he liked the sound of his own voice. It was a nice voice though.  
And a really nice ass.  
Fuck. Oh, no, bad Nora. We don’t date. We don’t follow these base desires, we don’t think a guy has a nice face and pretty blue eyes while he patches up our dumb ass.  
They made a date for Friday, and he drove her home. Almost immediately after she stepped into her Mother’s home, she was swarmed by a tiny angry matriarch and a pissy younger sister.  
“Where were you, young lady?”  
“You just up and left? What the hell, Nora?”  
“I was going to call the police!”  
“Who the hell did you leave with?”  
“Did you get in a fight? Eleanora, we talked about this!”  
Nora sighed. “Hello, Mama. Marie. Excuse me.” She made a beeline for her room, ignoring the protests of her family in favour of silence. Her mother alone would be fine, but Marie was always too much of the wrong kind of everything.  
She didn’t say anything to them about the date.  
\----  
It takes her two dates before she kisses Nate. It’s soft and sweet, a gentlemanly kiss because that’s just the kind of guy he is. A journalist with morales and a big heart. He’s offering said heart on a silver platter to the soldier, and she’ scared she’ll break it.  
When she returns to active duty, he sends her little letters when he can. They’re cute little missives, clippings of weird little news stories, doodles and updates. He always tells her he loves her, and she panics at first every time she reads it. And then it sets in, and she finds it easier to say it to him in return.  
They get married in secret, eloping when she’s home from leave with Nate’s best friend and his girlfriend acting as witnesses in a tiny chapel. They both wear suits, because a dress just isn’t something Nora would wear.  
When they told Mama, she cried and hugged Nate. Tells him to be good to her little girl, and Nora feels a sting in her heart, wishing her Daddy had met Nate. He'd have liked him.  
Marie is thrilled of course. Pregnant already and beaming happily at the side of her doctor husband, she gushes smugly over Nora’s marriage. “Finally.” She laughs, and Nora glowers dangerously. But she is happy.  
\----  
She'd seen her share of active duty. The program she’d been enrolled in early on had insured that, putting her brawler nature to good use. Nothing beat the feeling of adrenaline and that chem cocktail rushing through her veins as she showed the Reds how Americans played. Her battalion was full of fighters, mostly men and a few women who tested higher on the Strength portion of S.P.E.C.I.A.L than anything else. She tended to get up close and personal more often than not, and that came with risks.  
Eleanora Howard-Adams was honourably discharged at the age of twenty eight, shortly after her deployment in Anchorage. She returned home after a few months with a leg wound and new scars.  
The minute she saw Nate, he lit up right there in the Boston Airport. Immediately, she needs to touch him, hurtling towards him as quickly as she can with her leg and kissing him senseless in probably one of the most undignified displays of public affection she’d ever participated in. He’s warm, solid, and smells of ink, cologne and home. Nate looks her over, brushes a hand over new scars. He’s scruffy and his eyes are bloodshot from late nights writing and he’s the most wonderful thing she’d seen in months. Who’d have thought another human being could ever be as important as this one.  
She doesn’t tell him about Anchorage, and he doesn’t ask, although she knows he wants to. He holds her at night when she sees Private Evans lifeless in the dirt, when she feels the pain of old wounds like they were fresh and bloody, not already fading scars, when she hears herself screaming. He distracts her with stories from around Boston and the country. Scandals and news, told by a man who obviously loved his job. In return, she tells him about Evans and the others when they were alive and not midnight ghouls haunting her, like the time with the latrine, the staff sergeant and the Jangles the Moon monkey Private Underwood had somehow smuggled onto base. He traces her scars when he thinks she’s asleep.  
They get a house, in a new place in called Sanctuary Hills, in part made possible because of Nora’s history of service and current job in private security. There’s a modern kitchen, a beautiful lawn, smiling neighbours, and a nursery, which Nate couldn’t stop talking about with a goofy smile on his face. He wanted kids. And that was that. The Veteran and the Journalist, living the American dream. A dog and a white picket fence, all they needed was the two and a half kids.  
\-----  
Nora had been dragged into motherhood kicking and screaming. When that test came back positive she’d looked at Nate and said, “Aw, fuck me.”  
He’d laughed at her, and told her not to worry, they’d figure it out. He was giddy, of course. He’d smiled and hugged her, started getting the nursery ready right away. He constantly went out of his way to make their home ready for the addition, talking to the neighbourhood fathers, bringing Nora gifts.  
She missed her vices. Alcohol, cigarettes, the occasional fight. But she knew better than to drink or smoke when pregnant, her sister and mother would kill her, if Nate didn’t get her first. They were right. But sometimes, she’d feel their baby rearranging her insides and be reminded of wounds she’d seen. Her joints hurt, especially on the leg where her worst one had been. The one that had sent her home and made her limp. So Nate doted on her as much as she’d allow, pillows and blankets and hot food in bed.  
“I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” Nora had half growled at him one morning, six months in.  
He’d smiled, putting down the tray of scrambled eggs and coffee beside their bed. “I know, baby. Doesn’t mean I can’t make you comfortable.”  
He’d kissed her forehead, and she sighed, softening.  
“You’re such a nice boy.” Nora laughed, reaching up and cupping his cheek. His stubble was rough under her hands, and there were circles under his eyes from his most all nighter.  
“Don’t run yourself ragged on my account, Nate. You’ve got enough on your plate.” She said.  
He shook his head. “You’re funny, baby.” Nate said, his eyes crinkling. “If you’re talking about my project, this ones a little more important than some story about mob corruption.”  
His hand rested on her belly, warm and heavy. He looked so happy, already excited for the baby.  
Neither realized how short lived it would be.  
\------  
“Lou says we’ve got a place in a Vault in Boston.” Marie said with a smile, sitting across from Nora while her daughter Helena played on the floor.  
Shaun was sleeping for the first time in hours, and of course that had been the moment when her sister and niece had stopped in for a visit. “Just in the neighborhood, and I haven’t seen you in ages, Nora!” Her sister had beamed.  
Fucking hell. So now, Nora sat, with a coffee mug in front of her and an itch to smoke raising its head with every passing moment. She watched Helena, who’d recently begun walking, annoy the hell out of Nate’s dog with a cherubic grin of delight on her chubby face. The poor animal bore it well. Unlike Nora, who had been looking forward to a quiet afternoon up until the doorbell had rang.  
“Sounds nice, Marie. Sure hope you won’t need it.” The veteran said, sipping her coffee to distract from the need to smoke.  
“Me too.” The pest sighed, chewing on a pink painted nail. “What are you and Nate going to do? Afterall, you’ve got Shaun to worry about now.”  
Nora shrugged. “Whatever we can. See is we can get into the Vault on the Hill.”  
“You should! Lou says they’re the best chance to survive, and Lou knows his stuff.” Her sister said matter of factly.  
Nora hummed, not particularly caring what Lou had to say. He was an ass, who had an opinion on everything, from his in-laws careers to how they weren’t watering their lawn correctly. Nora had made it very clear he wasn’t welcome in her home unsupervised. Irritated with the conversation, she thanked god when Shaun began to cry, escaping as quickly as possible.  
——  
She and Nate had only a few weeks to enjoy their life as parents. Shaun was the apple of his father's eye, and Nate doted on him whenever he could. It was sweet, watching him play peek-a-boo while that awful new Mr. Handy puttered around in the background. It reminded her of some of the robots the army had begun to use at checkpoints around the city as the world descended further and further into chaos outside Sanctuary.  
She remembered long, quiet nights after her ghosts would return to haunt her. She’d sit in a chair near the crib, watching that tiny, precious life she’d just spent months creating as he slept.  
Nate would walk in, sometimes, when he realised she wasn’t in bed beside him. They’d sit and watch together, until Nate could draw her back to bed. He’d smile and call her a Mama Bear.  
“You need to sleep, babe.” He’d whisper. “He’ll still be there in the morning.”  
“He’s so small, Nate.” She’d say, looking back at the nursery.  
“Yeah. I know.” Nate would kiss her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “C’mon, babe. We’ll see him when he wakes up in about an hour for food.” He chuckled.  
\-----  
The world ended.  
Nora would catch sight of her neighbours as she and her family ran towards the Vault. Another privilege given to her thanks to her service as a veteran, something that she hoped would give her son a second chance. People she recognised, gathering up heirlooms and keepsakes and crying.  
She was holding Shaun, up until they reached the gate. She barely registered the salesman that had been darkening her doorway, protesting that ‘He was Vault Tech’, while men in power armour stood around with guns. When she heard the minigun whirl, she froze, nearly tripping Nate as he ran up behind her. That noise was so familiar, and for a moment she saw a beach full of bodies and gunfire.  
“You alright?” Nate asked, recognizing a flashback when he saw it. .  
She nodded mutely, handing him the baby before she really thought about it and running up to one of the soldiers with clipboards.  
“We’re on the list! Adams!” She shouted, ignoring all the others around her begging to get in. She felt Nate behind her, watching the man look over the list for what seemed like ages, before he let them through towards the platform.  
Some of the people there, she knew from barbeques, the Veterans Hall and church events. They were huddled like animals, barely acknowledging each others existence. The Adams family were just another group of faces, and she felt Nate wrap his arms around her as they followed instruction and stood on the elevator. Just as the world shook. A flash, a distant rumble, as the elevator lurched into movement. She was breathing heavily, listening to Shaun cry and feeling Nate shaking. Or maybe she was. Or maybe they both were. They’d both heard what could happen when an Atom Bomb went off. It was everywhere these days, warnings about finding shelter when there was a flash brighter than the sun. Drop to the ground, find cover. As if it would do anything, the soldier thought bleakly.  
She glanced up, and saw a storm of debris over the edge of the hole as they descended down, down. Nate saw it too, and held Shaun tighter to his chest, trying to shield him from the no doubt dangerous shit in the air. Nora shifted too, just in case. It turned out to be unnecessary though, as the Vault doors closed on the old world with a resounding, final clang.  
\----  
Nora stared at the suit sleeve numbly, holding onto Shaun with one arm while Nate changed into his. It fit snugly, didn’t leave much to the imagination. And it was so blue. The last time she’d worn something so brightly coloured, she’d been eight and wearing a cherry red rain coat.  
Shaun was still fussing, though now it was mostly just irritated squeaking. Nora bounced him while the techs scurried around her, talking to the neighbours. She ignored them.  
“This is going to be your new home, little man.” She said softly. “Me and your daddy are going to keep you safe and sound. Not much of a home. But it’ll do for now.”  
Shaun complained a bit more, before Nate emerged in his own clinging, blue abomination, looking tired and frazzled. She didn’t look much better; her hair was askew and there were bags under her eyes from late nights with both the baby and her own mind. He still smiled at her, though, walking up and kissing her forehead, then Shaun’s.  
“We made it, beautiful.” He said. He sounded so confident.  
“We’re not done yet.” She replied. “They’re going to show us the rest of the Vault now that you’re finally out.”  
He looked around, taking in the industrial looking interior critically and the men and women in lab coats. He frowned, sighing softly. “It’ll take some getting used to. I’m just grateful we made it.”  
He ran a hand over Shaun’s head, gently, as one of the techs walked up to them with a clipboard and a smile. “Mr. and Mrs. Adams, and infant. Excellent! We have everyone else from your group over here!”  
He was too calm, like the world wasn’t burning outside. There was calm and then there was this plastic mask that set Nora’s teeth on edge.  
Nate gently pried Shaun from her grasp when he saw her knuckles whiten,putting a hand on her back as they followed their neighbours and the tech into a room full of what they said were decontamination pods.  
“Just step inside, and then we’ll show you all to where you’ll be staying!” The tech said, teeth white and shining in the lights like a model on a billboard. The soldier tensed, looking at the pod suspiciously.  
Shaun began to fuss again, Nate soothing him quietly. “Hey, Mama Bear. I’ll hold onto him until we get to where we’re going.”  
Her little man squawked, tiny fists flailing. She walked over, touched her baby while nodding, before tilting her head and kissing Nate quickly.  
“I love you both so much.” She told him.  
She stepped into the pod, the last few getting closed up already by the techs. Nate and Shaun just across, her husband talking to their baby boy with a big, goofy smile on his face. Her door closed.  
And then the world became nothing but darkness and a chill that she felt to her core.


End file.
